


Genre Shift

by anenko



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She touches him here, and thinks: paralysis. She presses there and thinks: critical injury, leading to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genre Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink, with the prompt: Sunako/Kyohei; first time; "better than a horror movie."

Sunako's heart is beating rapidly, an erratic rhythm that makes her chest ache. She is terrified, and her breath hasn't come so quickly since the first time Sunako watched Jason wield his machete. Her throat feels raw, and she is making sounds--small, and breathy, and wholly foreign to her--that Jason has never inspired.

Comparing her beloved Jason to Kyohei feels like a betrayal. Sunako snarls into the dim grey light of her bedroom, and tightens her fists in Kyohei's hair. The Creature of the Light digs his fingers into Sunako's thighs and lifts his head. His mouth is twisted in an annoyed grimace, his lips wet. He is beautiful and terrible, and Sunako throws an arm across her eyes in instinctive self-defence.

"You can't hide from me, you crazy bitch," Kyohei says, hands sliding higher up Sunako's thighs. His fingers are long and they draw a hiss from Sunako as he slides them inside of her, gentle despite the roughness of his voice.

"I'm dying," Sunako moans. The Creature of the Light is devious, and more patient than she had imagined. She hadn't turned to dust, or melted into nothingness beneath his brilliant light. Sunako had begun to believe herself safe from Brilliant Being's power, but now he is turning her insides to liquid, and threatening to make her racing heart tear free from her chest.

"Not until I'm done with you," Kyohei says sharply. His mouth is open against hers, his thumb is rubbing circles against her clit, and Death's touch is surprisingly warm.

Sunako gives brief thought to biting Kyohei's lower lips until it splits between her teeth. She considers driving her knee into his side, and twisting his arm until the bones creak. It isn't too late--not yet--and Jason and Freddy and her other friends are waiting.

She remembers the look in Kyohei's eyes when he first reached for her. He had _dared_ her to run from him. Sunako closes her eyes as she moves her arm away from her face. She can feel Kyohei's skin, hot and slick with exertion against her own. Feeling him moving against her is torture enough. She doesn't think she could bear to act if she had to see his face, or his perfect body pressed against her imperfect one.

If she is going to die, she refuses to go alone.

Her nails are short and ragged, and Kyohei shudders as Sunako draws them across his shoulders, and down the length of his spine. She names bones and muscles as she moves downwards across Kyohei's body, and imagines the organs working beneath his skin. She touches him _here_, and thinks: paralysis. She presses _there_ and thinks: critical injury, leading to death.

Sunako arches into Kyohei. Her nails leave marks at the small of his back, her teeth bruise the skin above his collarbone. Death, Sunako discovers, is nothing like she had imagined. It leaves her trembling, and panting--and there is no blood, no gore, but she is slick and sticky and too stunned to close her eyes against the sight of Kyohei's shaky smirk of self-congratulation.

"There," he says, "that was better than a horror movie, wasn't it?"

Jason, Sunako thinks, Freddy, I'm sorry.

Sunako is dead. She has nothing left to fear. She reaches for Kyohei, and watches his eyes widen. "No," she says. "_Everyone_ dies," she says. Killing Kyohei isn't what she had once dreamt of--there is no poison, no knives, no chainsaws--but it is satisfying all the same.


End file.
